Group Tournament: Season 1 Results
Group Structure Group A was formed of: # The wrestler who finished 2nd place in the [[SURVIVOR-1 Tournament: Season 1 results|NMWGP SURVIVOR-1 Tournament]]: D'Lo Brown # One of the two qualified SURVIVOR-1 Tournament quarter-finalists: Ken Shamrock # One of the two randomly chosen SURVIVOR-1 Tournament qualifiers: Bubba Ray # One of the two randomly chosen wrestlers making their debut: Faarooq Group B was formed of: # The wrestler who finished 4th place in the NMWGP SURVIVOR-1 Tournament: Perry Saturn # One of the two qualified SURVIVOR-1 Tournament quarter-finalists: Devon Dudley # One of the two randomly chosen SURVIVOR-1 Tournament qualifiers: Hardcore Holly # One of the two randomly chosen wrestlers making their debut: Christian Night 1: Group Matches[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u5Nl9pF2ug&index=3&list=PLyA4Cv-H0rHfX6d0uuS5ewd9kKCS579Wk NMWGP: Group Tournament - Night 1] Night 1 began the group stages of the NMWGP Group Tournament, each wrestler attempted to began their points tally as all 8 wrestlers competed in a total of 4 one-on-one matches: Group A Results: # Faarooq defeated D'Lo - 10:45 earning 2 points # Shamrock defeated Bubba - 7:44 earning 2 points Group B Results: # Saturn defeated Christian - 5:37 earning 2 points # Devon defeated Hardcore - 4:40 earning 2 points Night 2: Group Matches[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPzUyQttQPk&index=4&list=PLyA4Cv-H0rHfX6d0uuS5ewd9kKCS579Wk NMWGP: Group Tournament - Night 2] Night 2 was the middle of the group stages as all 8 wrestlers competed in their second match of the tournament, Devon and Saturn in Group B both qualified into the semi-finals of the tournament on this night: Group A Results: # D'Lo defeated Bubba - 11:18 earning 2 points # Shamrock defeated Faarooq - 4:19 earning 2 points Group B Results: # Devon defeated Christian - 5:40 earning 2 points # Saturn defeated Hardcore - 8:48 earning 2 points Night 3: Group Matches[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bPrAtTOjOs&list=PLyA4Cv-H0rHfX6d0uuS5ewd9kKCS579Wk&index=5 NMWGP: Group Tournament - Night 3] Night 3 saw the final matches of the group stage. In Group B, Saturn and Devon had already qualified and would fight for first position while Hardcore would fight Christian with only pride on the line. Meanwhile in Group A, Bubba had already been eliminated but Faarooq, D'Lo and Shamrock were still in the running for qualification. Group A Results: # Bubba defeated Faarooq - 5:00 earning 2 points # D'Lo defeated Shamrock - 6:15 earning 2 points These results meant D'Lo and Shamrock both qualified and tied on 4 points with D'Lo winning the group due to the head to head results Group B Results: # Christian defeated Hardcore - 8:47 earning 2 points # Saturn defeated Devon - 5:45 earning 2 points These results meant Saturn would qualify in 1st place with 6 points and Devon would qualify in 2nd with 4 points Group Tournament - Night 1-3: Trivia * Perry Saturn was the only man to go into Night 4 of the Group Tournament undefeated with 3 wins * On the other hand, Hardcore was the only man to lose every single one of his group matches * Night 1-3 were sponsored by GI:Joe Street Fighter Action Figures * The longest and shortest matches of the entire Group Tournament were both in Group A on Night 2, D'Lo vs Bubba was the longest while Shamrock vs Faarooq was the shortest. * D'Lo was the only wrestler to lose on Night 1 and still qualify to the semi-finals * The longest match in Group B by a second was Saturn vs Bubba on Night 2 * The shortest match in Group B was Devon vs Hardcore on Night 1 * Night 3 took place on Christmas Day 2015 Night 4: Semi-finals, Final and NMWGP Title Match[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6MgOz0Je50&list=PLyA4Cv-H0rHfX6d0uuS5ewd9kKCS579Wk&index=6 NMWGP: Group Tournament - Night 4] With the group stages complete, Night 4 arrived with only 4 wrestlers remaining in the Group Tournament. In the semi-finals, the winner of Group A, D'Lo, would face the runner-up of Group B, Devon. While the winner of Group B, Saturn, faced the runner-up of Group A, Shamrock. In the [[NMWGP Championship History|NMWGP Championship]] match BULL defended the NMWGP title against Edge. Semi-finals Results: # D'Lo defeated Devon - 5:23 # Saturn defeated Shamrock - 8:10 After the semi-finals were completed there was a brief intermission, the world title match and final would then take place. World Title Match: # BULL(c) defeated Edge - 7:13 making his first defence of the title Final Results: # Saturn defeated D'Lo - 9:39 Night 4: Trivia * Both wrestlers who finished 1st in the group stage made it to the final * Edge was the first wrestler to do a backstage promo before his match * BULL is the only [[NMWGP Championship History|NMWGP champion]] to have defended his title so far * D'Lo Brown became the first wrestler to make it to two finals * D'Lo was also the first NMWGP wrestler to lose two final matches * Devon vs D'Lo was the first time a singles match had happened twice in NMWGP as the two faced off in the [[SURVIVOR-1 Tournament: Season 1 results|SURVIVOR-1 Tournament]] as well, D'Lo was successful in both matches * Similarly D'Lo vs Saturn was the second time these two wrestlers faced each other in singles competition, D'Lo won in their SURVIVOR-1 Tournament semi-final match but Saturn got the win this time, making their record 1-1 * BULL vs Edge also happened for a second time after their semi-final match in the SURVIVOR-1 Tournament, BULL winning again made his recrord vs Edge 2-0 * Night 4 was sponsored by Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Fox Kids * Perry Saturn had a perfect 5-0 record in the Group Tournament winning all his matches * The champion he would face, BULL was on a 5-0 record overall and earned the nickname 'Unstoppa'BULL at this event Season One Group Tournament Conclusion Perry Saturn won the right to face BULL at the [[Tag Team Tournament: Season 1 Results|Season One Tag Tournament event]]. D'Lo would enter the Tag Tournament teaming with Faarooq as Faarooq was the only man other than Saturn and BULL who had defeated him. This event was named: 'Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth' [[Group Tournament|Click here to go to the NMWGP Group Tournament overview]] References: